Anonymous
Anonymous, or Request Anonymous, is the screen-handle of an alleged “insider” who leaked Project Serpo to Victor Martinez from November 2005 to perhaps c. 2007, via electronic mail.serpo.org, Release 1 Request Anonymous “Request Anonymous” starts with Roswell as the initial event where a live Eben was recovered from a UFO impact site. This Eben is known as EBE-1 in the UFO community. According to Anonymous, EBE-1 communicated to others of its kind to engage with US officials in various programs, one of which led to Project Serpo. Project Serpo involved twelve US military personnel who would depart from Earth, and go with the Ebens to their world, while one Eben stayed behind in US custody. This mission is said to have taken place in the year 1965. According to Anonymous, by 1978, eight members of that team returned from the Ebens’ world, called “Serpo” (likely a codename). All twelve US team members are unaccounted for and have perished, whether left behind or returned. Anonymous II It was later determined that another anonymous person, separate from the first, was deliberating information. This person was given the distinction Anonymous II. It ought to be considered that possibly more than one person was deliberating information as “Anonymous” throughout the Release notes that are archived at serpo.org. Authenticity Currently, there is no physical evidence available to authenticate any of the claims by Anonymous. However, there are correspondences from other names, like Gene “Loscowski“ Lakes and Paul McGovern,) who concur with the claim of a 1965 US operation to transport twelve military personnel to an alien world. But, even these names may be aliases, and are in-themselves unverifiable.Mirage Men: A Journey into Disinformation, Paranoia and UFOs, by Mark PilkingtonNot being able to provide any physical evidence for the project (i.e. authenticating the identity of Anonymous, alien materiel allegedly brought back, or the three thousand page document) would essentially be a story not eligible to air on a major network, as was proposed by Richard Doty to do so. Especially after the 1995 hoax footage that was admitted by director Spyros Melaris, any major network would be wary to air anything in ufology based on testimony alone. Even History Channel’s Ancient Aliens has, at the very least, locations to explore for plausible alien influenced structures. Richard C. DotyRichard Doty has been exposed by several researchers, such as Steven Greer and Michael Salla, as someone who admitted to extraterrestrial hoaxes, and buying off the media. It is on record that Doty fed intentional disinformation to Paul Bennewitz during the alleged alien communications phase, as well as concerning alien activities at Manzano Base and Dulce Base. Doty’s support on the veracity of claims concerning Project Serpo ought NOT be regarded in a serious light. may also be added to the list of people who concur, but he was not directly involved as the others say they were. Doty’s confirmation of events came from another source.serpo.org, Article 3: UFO Magazine (Feb 2006) Assuming good faith that the claims are not a hoax, at present in the very least, Project Serpo is a rumor in the UFO community. Commentary See also * Serpo conspiracy References Category:Whistleblowers Category:Serpo affair